1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for accessing a write-once read-many storage medium in which data is written on a storage area but the written data is not allowed to be physically modified and updated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, on a storage medium such as a harddisk or a floppy disk, data stored on the medium are allowed to be physically modified and updated by accessing the data on a storage location. On the other hand, a storage medium such as an optical disk employs a so-called destructive writing system, in which data stored on a storage medium are not allowed to be physically modified and updated. The modifying and updating operation may result in allowing a writing error to take place.
To modify and update the stored data, therefore, a conventional system for accessing a write-once read-many storage medium is arranged as follows. At first, an updated data is written on another non-written area and a management table is additionally written on a non-writing area. To read the updated data, an operator operates the system to read the management table on a CRT and select the latest updated data on the CRT.
To read the updated data, however, the known system for accessing a write-once read-many storage medium is arranged so that the operator operates the system to read the management table on the CRT and select the latest updated data. The operator thus cannot modify and update the stored data. Further, it is quite difficult for the operator to manage the modified data and the updated data.